Faded Memories
by Melissa Davis
Summary: J/S AU Story: What if Sarah did not escape the Ballroom? Read and find out what happens. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I got another one! I've been trying to work on my other unfinished Labyrinth stories but am having some difficulties with it so I decided to write this idea that I've had in my head for quite a long time. This is an Alternate Universe story. I've haven't beta read it so if you find any mistakes just ignore them.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing of the Labyrinth or its characters. 

Faded Memories

Chapter One

            She was overwhelmed with delight as she held the precious food in the palm of her hand. Mouth watering she studied the ripe peach and exclaimed, "Oh, Hoggle! You're a life saver!"

            The skin of the peach yielded like melted butter, as her teeth pierced into its softness. Sarah swallowed before the taste of it registered, "This tastes strange…" looking to Hoggle she knew, "Hoggle, what have you done?" whispered from her lips.

            The dwarf, Hoggle, cowered in fear and disgust as he watched his first and only friend sway from the effect of Jareth's gift. Backing away he grumbled, "Damn you Jareth and damn me too!" and then he was gone.

            The world seemed to be spiraling out from under her, the peach still clutched in hand she staggered towards the tree limb before her. Resting her free hand on the tree she felt dizzy and light headed, "Everything's dancing…" 

            Sarah's hazel eyes were fogged and dark as her vision blurred and unfocussed. Unable to stand any longer she stumbled towards a large tree, sliding down until her legs were sprawled out before her. 

            Music drifted into her mind, her head heavy. She needed to fight this but she felt not the will to do so. For reasons unknown to her she raised her heavy head and blinked in bewildered awe at what she saw.

            Her music box, suspended within a bubble danced before her and she was spellbound, unable to look away. A foggy wave forced her to close her eyes. Opening her eyes she blinked in confusion as she found herself within a large room. The room was filled with people in mask and costume, dancing and laughing. They were practically throwing themselves at each other. 

            Standing there, Sarah knew that she was wearing a ball gown of silver and white, her hair in curls spiraling over her slightly bare shoulders. Not aware of how she had gotten there or not really caring, Sarah stepped into the crowded room. 

            It felt like a dream yet she knew that it was not, it was too real to be a dream. Eyes wide, she took in all that surrounded her in bewildered awe. Something on the edge of memory… she was looking for someone. Where…?

            There he stood, tall and pale with hair of finely woven silky blond with a few wisps of blue to match his glittery coat. A smile tugged at his lips, all was progressing as planned, now for a little fun.

            Someone walked before him breaking her view of him and when said person moved she saw that he was gone. Sarah's brow furrowed, her head turning to the side in confusion. Pushing her way through the crowd she searched for him, knowing that he was the one in which she sought. It was imperative that she reach him.

            The strangers that surrounded her leered, some whispering profanities in her ears while others brushed against her in a way that made her uneasy. Fear gripped her but she refused to allow her fear to paralyze her, she had to find him.

            She was lovely, a sight to behold and she would make a wondrous queen. She had a stubborn force of will, a fierce loyalty and courage that he found rare in one so young. There was a fire within her gaze, a force to be reckoned with. She intrigued him, intrigued him like no other.

            The room felt as if it was suffocating her, closing in around her and yet she could not run away, she had to find him. Eyes, intense eyes locked with her wide innocent gaze. A chill of something foreign to her slivered down her spin and knotted within her stomach. Whirling dancers impaired her view and after they swept by he was no longer there. 

            They gathered about her laughing and leering. Turning she was met with a masked man holding a box, holding it out towards her. Curious she stopped to look, her hand stopping mid reach as the lid was lifted. Sarah gasped out in horror and shock as a featherless chicken's head came stretched out on its long neck towards her. She retreated, forcing her way through the crowed with disgust.

            Almost out of breath, she stood there, people surrounding her on all sides making her feel small and insignificant. Catching her breath she paused, a presence like no other being felt from behind. Sarah turned.

            His eyes locked with hers and they stared at one another for a moment before Jareth decided to make his move. Smoothly he moved towards her, closing the small distance that was between them. Her hand fit easily into his, the other resting on his shoulder as his other hand glided to rest upon her waist. 

            With grace and ease, they moved as one as Jareth swept her onto the dance floor. The words of the song now sung from his lips as he gazed at her with a longing and need. She felt herself locked in his gaze, his eyes different in color, as one was blue as deep as an ocean and the other an earthy brown. 

"There's such a full heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that would last within your heart… I'll place the moon, within your heart." 

            He was singing to her, those sweet words were for her. Sarah felt her heart flutter and her insides knotting. With her peripheral vision she could see the others crowding around them as they dance but she ignored them as she found herself lost within his gaze. The distant chiming of a clock was barely heard underneath the song being sung, the music being played. There was something more… she was running out of time.

            He could tell that she was fighting the spell cast upon her, she had an iron will to match his own. Jareth had to act and act quickly before he lost her. 

            They had stopped dancing and he was leaning forwards. Eyes widening, she had no time to think on what she should do before she felt his velvety soft lips caressing against hers. Heart sent a flutter, she gasped in surprise and her knees almost buckled beneath her as his tongue swept into the crevice of her mouth, stroking against hers. 

            Sensations foreign and new jolted though her being, her hands holding desperately to his shoulders to keep her balance. The room shifted around them, no longer were they surrounded by others and no longer within the ballroom. Sarah took no notice, lost as she was to this new sensation. 

            The kiss ended and he pulled away. Gently he stroked her cheek, his eyes sparkling with desire and something else that she was not sure of…triumph? Breathing hard she could not look away, a question on the tip of her tongue.

            Pressing a gloved finger to her lips, he stopped the question before it could be formed upon her lips. Leaning forward he placed a feather light kiss upon her lips, his fingers stroking the side of her face as he sent his magic into her.

            Eyes feeling heavy, Sarah did not fight against her lids as they slowly drifted closed. His handsome face faded from view and she found herself drifting off into oblivion.

            As her body slumped within his embrace, he lifted her from the floor with ease and carried her towards the bed. Laying her down gently upon the silken sheets and fluffy pillows, he sat down beside her sleeping form. Waving his hand slightly above her the dress she wore it shimmered into a nightgown of lacy white. 

            Stroking the side of her check, his deep voice softly spoke, "Sleep well my sweet Sarah, for tomorrow is the beginning of a new life. You are now mine and I will not allow you to escape me now that I have you."

            Standing he faded from the room, a pleased grin upon his lips as the clock tolled its thirteenth hour. Sarah Williams was his and the baby no longer needed. 

            Hugging his wife, Richard kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you."

            Returning his gesture Karen smiled up at him, "I love you too. You go pay the baby sitter and I'll check on Toby and then we can go to bed."

            Climbing the stairs she opened the door looking in on the crib within the baby's room. Karen crept up to the crib quietly as to not wake Toby she moved the bed sheet to better cover him. About to move away from the crib Karen noticed the stuffed bear that Richard have given him and picked it up before placing it into the crib beside a peacefully sleeping Toby.

            As she silently closed the door she was met by her husband and fell into his arms. He squeezed her to him as he gently kissed her brow, a strange feeling was in the back of his consciousness as if something was wrong.

            Karen noticed his vacant stare, "What is it?" she softly asked.

            He shook his head, "Nothing, I just feel like something's not right, like we're missing something."

            Kissing his lips she smiled up to him invitingly, "I think I can fix that."

            With a chuckle, Richard allowed Karen to lead him into their bedroom. He was probably just being ridiculous.

            As they disappeared into their room the house was calm, the pictures of the family hanging on the wall. One picture in particular looked strangely odd, as there seemed to be a space between Karen holding the baby and Richard. It was as if there use to be a figure standing there but was there no more.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this story. Here is some more. Enjoy!

Faded Memories

Chapter Two

            Soft and warm, were the first coherent sensations that came to mind as she buried herself underneath the blankets, burrowing the side of her face into the soft fluffy pillows. The comforting darkness that surrounded her began to fade, light took the place of dark causing her to pull the blankets above her head. She did not want to wake up, she did not want to pull away from the comfort of sleep, but her wish was not to be as she felt herself rising from her slumber. 

            Eyes blinking, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to pull the covers off from covering her face. Vision clearing, she looked to the queen size bed that she lay in, the blankets and sheets of white and gold, her gaze following the wooden bed post and head board the color of dark mahogany. Past the large bed was a large room with large tall glass doors standing slightly open on the far end, a soft comforting breeze sweeping the long white curtains inwards towards her. 

            Her dark hair stirred from the soft breeze, the scent of roses and honeysuckle sweet within the air. Looking around her, she noticed a large silver and gold vanity and mirror and past that to a large doorway leading into another room. On the other side of the room was a large wooden door closed securely.

            Pulling herself up she sat at the end of the bed, her legs dangling just above the stone floor. A frown creased her brow as she tried to think of where she was. For the life of her she knew no answer to her inner query. Standing, she wavered slightly, her head feeling light forcing her to sit back down. Just when she felt panic starting to bubble up to the surface she was startled, as the door to the room she was in opened.

            In walked, or a better description would be wobbled, a strange looking woman with long gray hair pulled into a braid, wearing a dress of gray. Her dark gray eyes looked to her with a furrowed brow, "Ea, awake are we? Ya need to lay back down and rest there missy. Took a rather bad fall ya did. Bumped that noggin of yers real good."

            She frowned at the woman, "Who are you and where am I?"

            The old woman looked to her with shock, "Oh dear! Ya don't know where ya are?"

            She frowned, concentrating really hard, trying to think of the last thing she remembered but it was all a cloudy mist. Biting her lower lip, she tried to think of something personal in her past. What was her name? Sarah, she knew her name but what else? Fear gripped her then, she could remember nothing but her name.

            Tears welling up within her eyes she shook her head, "No," she whispered in worry.

            The old woman approached Sarah petting her hand with her stubby and wrinkled one, "Is all right. I tell his majesty, he should be able to help ya. Poor lass, just stay right there."

            All she could do was to sit there and watched as the old woman wobbled out of the room closing the door behind her. Taking in a shuddering breath, she tried to keep herself from crying. Why could she not remember anything? The old woman did say that she hit her head, could that be why?

            Her thoughts were broken once again as she heard the door opening and she looked up with teary eyes and watched as a handsome man entered the room. He was striking and dressed impeccably in gray leggings tucked into black knee-high boots. The shirt was white with ruffles down its open front and worn over that was a brown leather jacket with a silver shaped ornament buckling it together. The man had wild blond hair and eyes that appraised her with a worried expression. As he approached her, all she could do was watch and suddenly pulled the covers up over her middle realizing that she was only wearing a nightgown.

            She was lovely, her raven hair stirring slightly by the breeze that came in through the balcony doors. Sarah looked lost and confused; unshed tears swelling within her blue eyes. She was perfectly vulnerable and seeing her made him want to hold her within his arms and take away all of her fears. 

            Jareth kneeled before her, a reassuring smile upon his lips, "Gweneth informs me that you can not remember where you are. Tell me, do you know your name?"

            Blinking back the tears, she shakily answered, "Yes, its Sarah but other than that…" she closed her eyes the tears kept within sliding down her cheeks.

            He brushed them away with his gloved fingers, "Do not cry Sarah. I am sure that your memory will return in time. You did hit your head pretty hard when you were thrown from your horse."

            Looking to him in confusion she asked, "Do I know you?"

            He smiled in return, "Yes, we have been acquainted. Can you try to remember my name Sarah?"

            Biting the inside of her cheek she searched her mind for the answer but was frustrated when all she found was a fuzzy blank. Sarah bent her head down, she felt as if she were trapped in some bad dream.

            He could see her frustration and tilted her head back with his gloved fingers so that their eyes could meet, "I am Jareth the Goblin King, but you may address me as Jareth."

            She tried to smile but felt empty inside. Without her memories she did not know who she was, where she was from, whom she knew, who her family was, if she even had a family. Taking in a deep breath she sat up straighter and raised her chin, "Thank you Jareth. Can you tell me what happened?"

            He inwardly grinned, even without her memories she was the same stubborn, strong willed young woman he had known her to be. Standing he looked down to her with that same warm smile, "Yes, but not now. Gweneth will assist you in getting ready and dressed so that we may discuss this during breakfast. Until then Sarah." 

            Sarah watched him as he left. There was something about him… His presence alone spoke of power and strength. Apart of her feared him for some reason but he seemed so nice. 

            Gweneth cleared her throat to gain Sarah's attention, "All right then dear. I got a bath all warm and ready for ya. Come with me and I'll show ya to it. I'll be getting you out a dress while ya soak."

            Obediently Sarah followed the woman through the open doorway she had noticed upon waking. Entering the doorway she saw that it led to a large bathroom, a porcelain tub filled with hot water sat at the center of the room. Sarah waited for Gweneth to leave before she undressed and slowly lowered herself into the inviting water. 

            A grin curved at the corner of his mouth as he gazed within his crystal, the image of Sarah lying within the warm water meeting his gaze. She was lovely, still a child yet with a woman's body. He so longed to run his fingers through her raven hair, touch her creamy skin, and to hold her within his arms. Alas, he would have to be patient and take his time. He would win her heart and then she would become his Queen. 

            Disposing of the crystal he leaned back within his throne, his eyes narrowing at the three traitorous figures standing before him within the pit at the room's center. He could not allow their treachery to go unpunished nor could he allow them to make any contact with Sarah. 

            Leaning forward, Jareth rested both arms upon his knees, his hands clasping together as he coldly glared at them, "Now, what shall I do with you three? It is treason that you all are guilty of after all."

            Hoggle, the small dwarf, gulped nervously, as he clasped his hand together in front of him, trying to keep his knees from knocking together in fear. Sir Didymus, stood regal and tall with head held high and eyes showing no fear nor remorse. Ludo, the large shaggy beast, stood there looking nervous yet not able to comprehend what was happening, after all he was only helping his friend. 

            Arching his brow, as they did not provide him with an answer, Jareth stood from his throne and began to walk a circle around the treacherous crew.  Taping his riding crop against his thigh, he continued to ponder aloud his thoughts, "I could have the lot of you executed but then death is so final."

            Stopping in mid pace, he turned towards them, eyes looking over them with distaste, "An oubliette would be too lenient as would the Bog Of Eternal stench."

            Sighing, he turned towards his throne, sitting within it with a fluid grace that all Fae possessed, "Well? Nothing to say?"

            Sir Didymus stepped forward, bowing before the King, "Majesty, I have only honorably done my duty as a knight, to defend and assist a maiden in distress."

            Before the fox knight could speak further, Jareth angrily interrupted whatever speech Didymus may have had to speak, "And your duty as a knight to his king? Do not speak to me of honor or of duty! You have betrayed **me, your **King! As King I strip you of your rank as knight." Didymus gasped in horror, his head bowing low in supplication.

            "Now," Jareth continued in a voice that was spoken with calm yet holding a underlining of his anger, "since you have betrayed me, **your King**, the one who has allowed you to reign within **my** kingdom, I can not have such disloyal subjects within my realm."

            Both Hoggle and Didymus eyes widened, both rendered speechless and shocked as they watched Jareth produce one of his crystal from mid air. With a wicked smirk crossing his lips, he sent the crystal hurdling towards the threesome, who vanished just as it made contact with them. 

Sighing in satisfaction Jareth stood from his throne, making his way towards the dinning area where he would be meeting with Sarah for breakfast. So far everything was turning out beautifully. Now it was time to begin the next part of his plan.

The dust of the desert swarmed around three prone figures, the hot sun high within the sky. Large hairy beast moaned with fear as he was in an unknown and bleak place. Hoggle groaned an, "Oh no!" as Sir Didymus stood their with head downcast in shame. 


	3. Chapter 3

You liked! Thank you so much for your reviews they are really inspirational. Since you liked it so much I came out with another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Faded Memories

Chapter Three

            Sitting in front of the large mirror of the vanity, Sarah stared at the image before her. She knew her name but the person she saw staring back at her was a total stranger. Gweneth, stood behind her, brushing the long dark locks, as she continued mumbling away about some nonsense or other. Sarah was too distracted by her own thoughts to really pay any attention. 

            Studying her reflection in the mirror before her, she tried to search her mind for something, anything that would give her some kind of clue to her past. It felt strange, not knowing who you were and she did not like the feeling of being lost. Feeling aggravated with not being able to remember anything, her mind wondered at the mysterious and handsome King she had met earlier. He seemed to know her and there was a quality about him that intrigued her yet frightened her. 

            Soon she would be dining with King Jareth and Sarah hoped with all her heart that he could shed some light as to regaining her lost memories. Having only remembered being within the room she had awoken in, she had no idea on what awaited her on the outside world and it scared her. To not know who you are and to not know the world around you was indeed a frightening thing to contemplate. 

            Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and pushed the annoying fears to the back of her mind. This was no time to wallow in self-pity and uncertainty. She was not alone in this. The King obviously knew her and he had told her that he would help her. She just had to be strong and trust him to help her.

            Gweneth finished brushing the young lady's hair and looked to her with critical eyes. She knew perfectly well what the King had done to the poor lass but knew her place and her station. Besides, she feared the King and had no intention of disobeying his wishes and orders. Gweneth could understand the Kings interest in the girl, she was very beautiful and held an aura of innocence about her but also strength of character. She would make fine Queen some day.

            Patting the girl's hand, Gweneth's voice broke through Sarah's reverie, "There ya are my dear, lovely. Come on an I'll show ya where the dinning area be."

            Breaking away from her thoughts and inner reflections as well as outer, Sarah smiled to Gweneth before standing from her seat, "Thank you."

            She smiled, "Well, ya most welcome deary! Now, come along! His majesty is a waitin!"

            Sarah watched the strange woman hobble towards the door for a moment before following her lead. As she left her room, she found herself in awe at the large expansive hallway. It was filled with exotic rugs and paintings as well as torches, the flames lighting the way before them. 

            After a few turns, Sarah stopped herself from running into Gweneth, as they had reached a large door. Suddenly her heartbeat started to rise and she felt butterflies fluttering nervously within her stomach. She did not know this man and here she was about to dine with him and give him her trust. Before the door opened and she was lead into the room she mentally decided that though he claimed to know her and had offered to help her that she would be weary of him. She would be a fool to put her trust into a stranger fully.

            Standing before the large window of the dinning area with hands held behind his back, Jareth looked out over the gardens that laid bellow. He had made preparations for Sarah's stay, making certain that her so called friends could not return to his realm and polishing up the castle and his subjects. The goblins were now all within the city, all save for a chosen few that were intelligent enough to stay within the castle to perform their duties and services. 

            He would make sure that she would have everything that she needed and wanted, save for her memories of her past. She would start over, he would tutor her in the ways of the Underground and have it arranged that she stayed within his castle. He looked forward to having someone to converse with that actually had the intelligence to hold a conversation. For far to many years he had to put up with the company of his simple-minded subjects. Having Sarah here would be a much desirable change.

            From the first moment that he had laid eyes upon her beauty he had been captivated. It had taken him completely off guard. He, the Goblin King and Fae, bespelled by a mortal child... No, she was no child but neither was she yet a woman. Sarah was on the verge of womanhood and he had to keep reminding himself of that fact for her body looked to be that of a woman in full bloom. Ah, to taste such a flower!

            A predatory grin spread upon his lips, as he thought of what the future held for his future Queen. His thoughts and reverie were disrupted by the sound of the door opening. Turning he smiled at the sight before him. Yes, she was indeed a treasure that he would never give up.

            Sarah entered with the grace and posture of a princess, her eyes a light with determination and strength. Her hair was a flowing curtain of black silk that blanketed over her ivory shoulders. The dress she wore sat off her shoulders, the corset pushing up her ample and voluptuous breasts. The blue of the dress set off the blue of her eyes and the beauty before him mesmerized him.

            Stepping forward, towards her and away from the window, he smiled warmly to her, not at all showing the desire he held for her, after all, he did not wish to frighten her away. Taking her hand in his he brought it up to his lips, "You look radiant."

            As his lips touched her skin, Sarah shivered, "Thank you." His presence alone was enough to send her emotions into chaos but the feel of his touch sent her head to spin. Suddenly it became all too obvious that her decision of earlier was going to be hard to adhere to.        

            His eyes sparkled with warmth as he noted her reaction to his touch, she was already his and she didn't even know it. Releasing her hand, though he wished nothing more than to pull her to him and crush his lips to hers, he broke his gaze away from her and nodded to the servant at the door. 

            Gweneth bowed to her king before backing out of the room and closing the door behind her. Shaking her head, she wondered if she had just delivered an innocent lamb into the lions din.

            "Come," he motioned towards the dinning table, "I hope that this is to your liking."

            Sitting in the seat that he had pulled out for her, Sarah looked over the assorted foods before her. The table was colorfully set with fruit, breads and eggs. Her mouth literally watered at the site, "It looks delicious, thank you."

            He grinned, "You are most welcome."

            Sitting within his own seat across from her, he took a sip of his drink, watching as she began to eat the food set before her. Picking at the breakfast before him, he delighted in watching her as she ate. Her face lighted with each bite, her mouth slowly chewing as she savored each flavor that the food provided for her pallet. She was perfection.

            The food before her was even more delicious that it appeared to be and Sarah delighted in the pleasure of its taste. Even though she was ravenous, she took her time, slowly savoring each and every bite. Looking up, her face flushed as she noticed the King's stare. It was rather hard to swallow that last bite, as she watched the smile play across his lips.

            What a lovely shade her cheeks turn when she blushes! Leaning back into his chair with sensuous grace, he asked with a voice of concern, "I trust that you are feeling better?"

            Taking a sip of water she answered, "Yes but I still have no memory of anything from before I woke up this morning. Can you please tell me what happened and how that you know me?"

            He smiled warmly to her, he sat up within his chair, "I knew your parents and welcomed you to stay within my castle when they had passed away. I'm afraid that I have not had the pleasure of your company since your arrive for I have been quite busy with matters of running my kingdom. You love horses and have been known to go off riding on a regular basis. I'm afraid that one of my subjects had run out in front of you as you rode your horse and as you tried to avoid running him over you were thrown for your trouble and had struck your head when you hit the ground."

            As he told her this, she tried to search her mind for these events but as before nothing. Frowning she sighed, "I don't remember any of that."

            Reaching over the table, he took her hand in his squeezing it in reassurance, "Sarah, you can not force the memories to return. It will take time but…" he sighed, "there is a small chance that you will not regain your memories."

            Sarah looked down into her lap fighting off the tears, she wanted to be strong but this empty blank space within her mind was scaring her. She felt so lost and did not know what she would do.

            Seeing her distress, he rose from his chair to stand beside her. Helping her from her chair, he pulled her into his arms, "Don't hold it in, it is all right to cry."

            With those words and the comfort of his arms, Sarah's tears finally fell freely, "I'm so scared. Everything seems so strange and foreign to me."

            "It will be all right, Sarah. No matter what happens I am here for you. There is nothing to fear. I will tell you as much as I know of your past to fill that void for you." If Sarah were looking up at his face at this precise moment, she would have seen the satisfied grin upon his features. 

'Yes Sarah,' he thought silently to himself, 'you will think of me as your protector and savior. I will have your trust and confidence and then I shall have your heart. I will replace your memories with false ones and we shall make new memories for you to hold onto. My sweet, lovely, Sarah, I have so much to show and teach you.'

            Clinging to the only stable thing she had before her, she felt safe within his arms. Any thought of not trusting this man was no more. Jareth would help her through this and even if she did not regain her memories, he would be there for her and fill in the blanks of her past. 

Pulling away she whipped at her tears as they finally began to subside, "I'm, I'm sorry." Sarah looked away in embarrassment; she was behaving like a child.

He gently caressed the side of her face, bringing her eyes to lock with his before he told her, "There is nothing to be sorry for. It is perfectly understandable for you to be upset. I would be most worried if you were not."

Sarah smiled weakly, "Thank you Jareth, I appreciate your kindness and generosity. I just hope that I'm not a burden."

Handing her a white handkerchief, he smiled to her warmly, "Nonsense." Face sobering he continued, "Your parents were very dear to me. They would be proud of the lady that you have become and I am honored that they entrusted me with your care. I am only sorry that I was unable to prevent this from happening in the first place. Please forgive me for not protecting you from this situation."

Drying her face she took his hands in hers, "It was an accident Jareth, there is nothing to forgive."

Eyes searching her face, he smiled at seeing the sincerity within her gaze, she was ensnared and it was only a matter of time before he pulled her in completely.  Pulling her hands up to his lips he kissed them, his face showing that of relief, "You are truly too kind my lady. You have an inward beauty that is almost as radiant as your outward beauty."

Her voice caught in her throat, he was so handsome and gentle. She could drown in those eyes of his. His eyes, one blue and one brown, held a mystery within. He seemed magical and his voice brought a warmth within that confused and yet drew her. 

Not sure about these strange and foreign emotions, she gently pulled her hand away from his, "Thank you."

Knowing not to rush things with her, he decided to change the direction of their conversation. Besides, he was about to choke on all of this flattery he was bestowing upon her. He meant every word but he was male and the male species tend to view such outwardly displays as unmanly. 

Offering her his arm, he invited, "Come, allow me to show you the castle."

Accepting his invitation, she slid her hand inside the crook of his arm, "I would like that."

As the doors opened, Jareth lead her down the hall to begin showing her, her new home. So far his plan was working perfectly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm happy that you are enjoying this. I know Jareth is wrong for keeping her from regaining her memories but he would not be any fun if he weren't just a little bit bad. Ya know he is the Goblin King after all ::grin:: As for Hoggle and his crew, well, their predicament will be looked upon later within the story. Hope you like this chapter.

Faded Memories

Chapter Four

            Several weeks had passed by and not one memory had returned on its own. Sarah would have been frustrated if she were allowed the time. After Jareth had reassured her and had shown her the castle and the gardens he had told her that she would be taking lessons. What had surprised her was the fact that he would be the one that would be teaching her the laws and ways of the Underground and his Kingdom. 

            There was one problem with that arrangement; she had found it quite difficult to concentrate on said teachings when he was leaning over her as he was doing now. One arm was almost touching her shoulder as his hand rested on the desk that she was sitting at; the other was brushing up against her arm as his fingers pointed out a certain paragraph. His warm breath was brushing up against her cheek and she was glad that he could not see the flush that stained her cheeks.

His soothing and deep voice was making her warm inside and she flushed even more as she noted that he had stopped speaking all together and was watching her. Fighting down the blush that stained her cheeks, she risked a sideward glance and was met with his amused gaze.

Sensing that she was not paying attention to the lesson, Jareth paused and looked at her. She was staring at the book in front of her, yet her eyes were not focused and if he were not mistaken it looked as if she were blushing. That's when he took notice to their proximity and the way that he was so close to her, his one arm brushing hers. 

As she tilted her head slightly to gaze at him, Jareth grinned with amusement before saying, "Sarah, you have not heard a word that I have said, have you?" it was more of a statement than that of an inquiry. 

Biting her lower lip she looked down into her lap instead of answering his statement. What could she say? He made her heart rate rise and made her insides warm when he was so near. It confused her. Why did she feel this way and what was it that she was feeling?

Standing, Jareth leaned back against the edge of the desk looking down at her. Her head was bowed down, her face hidden from his view by her raven curtain of hair and her hands fidgeting with the fabric of her dress. He had sensed within the last week of his lessons to her that she would get flushed quite often and become shy when he would on occasion 'accidentally' brush his hand against her or invade in on her private space. He was becoming quite satisfied with the results.

At the silence and feeling his gaze upon her she breathed in deeply before she raised her head. Her blue eyes looked to his blue and brown ones in question but knew not what or how to ask them.

Taking her hand from her lap, he placed it in between his gloved hands, "You are distracted. May I ask what it is that distracts you so?"

Sarah looked away from his gaze and focused her eyes instead to the corner of the desk. Finally she answered, "I do not know? I'm confused as to my feelings Jareth." Hesitating a moment and feeling his hands squeeze her in an indication for her to continue, she bravely spoke her heart, "I am starting to feel things that I feel that I have never known the likes of and it's… it's because of…" Oh, she was afraid to say the last of her words but found them tumbling from her lips before she could stop them, "you."

His eyes sparkled knowingly. Tugging at her hand, he made her rise from her chair and pulled her to stand before him. Still seated at the edge of the desk he tilted her still averted head towards him. 

Warm smile playing upon his lips, he looked within her hesitant eyes, "What do I make you feel, Sarah?" he stroked he cheek with his fingers.

Sarah shivered at the contact, facing him with this was frightening but she knew that she could not lie to him. She never could lie to him, "N… nervous and…" she blushed, "warm inside." 

Biting her lower lip, she looked away. She wanted to run and hide someplace. She must be making such a fool of herself! This would be the perfect time for the ground to open up from underneath her and swallow her whole.

Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes. Oh, how long he had waited for her to feel such things towards him! He had thought it would take much longer than this and he had to remind himself to take things slowly with her. He did not want to do anything that would ruin things between them. By the Gods, she was beautiful!

Hand still held within his, he stood, his body now only inches from hers and he watched as her face turned towards his, her eyes searching and oh so innocent. Cupping her cheek with his other hand he smiled at her warmly, "Sarah, do not be ashamed of your feelings. There is nothing wrong with what you feel and I am flattered that you feel such things towards me."

She felt a type of relief from his words. She had thought that there must have been something wrong with her but his words assured her that there was not. Sarah returned his smile, "What does this mean?" she asked him bewildered.

His hand left hers and he cupped her face between both of his hands, "My Lady Sarah, would you allow me to court you?" At her hesitation to answer he continued, "Your presence here has lightened my heart and I find that I can think of nothing but you. For so long my heart has been untouched, until now."

Her heart quickened at his proclamation. Could it be that he felt the same way towards her? How could she deny him anything? He had helped her so much since her accident and had helped her fill the empty void of her lost memories.

Not knowing what had compelled her to do so, she lifted her hand towards his face. Hesitant at first but then she touched his cheek, it was smooth and warm and her gaze had drifted from her hand to his lips. Sarah then looked up into his eyes and found herself lost. She then softly answered, "Yes, Jareth…"

Her voice was cut off as his soft lips gently caressed hers, sending a wave of heat into her soul. She was trembling at the gentleness of this kiss and as he pulled away she gazed up into his eyes lost as to what she was supposed to do next.

In a husky voice he broke the silence between them, "Walk with me."

Biting the inside of her cheek, still dazed by his kiss, she nodded. Placing her hand in the crook of his arm they walked from the study and towards the gardens. 

As they traversed the immense hallways of the castle, Jareth lead her towards the gardens. He had not meant to propose to court her as of yet, but found the words escaping from his lips before he could stop them. He was relieved that she had agreed to it for if she had not, he feared what she would have done to his heart. Such power that this young mortal woman held over him and she had no idea of her power.

The past few weeks he had found himself even more attracted to her. She held a maturity that well surpassed her age and an innocence that drew him in like a moth to a flame. Her every movement, every jester, and expression he branded into his memory. Jareth, the Goblin King, had truly lost his head over a girl. Oh, but what a girls she was! She might be a young lady but she had the body and mannerism of a fully developed woman. 

It took every bit of his strength and power to keep himself from picking her up and whisking her away to his bedchambers. Though he spent a lot of time in her presence it was not enough. To be so close and yet so far apart was maddening. The only thing keeping him in control of himself was the knowledge that he **would** have her. 

Sarah's mind was in a chaotic whirl. Her feelings for the King was so new to her and to have those feelings returned. The fact alone that he wished to court her proved that he did indeed return her affections. What was to become of this? Was she ready for such a relationship?

Glancing up at him, she knew that she could not go any longer without him. He had been more than her anchor since her accident. He had awakened a part of herself that was so new it was frightening in its intensity but she trusted that he would be there for her and help to guide her through this. 

Often, when they were not in each other's presence, Sarah would hide within the library and had become addicted to the romance novels that it held. Reading them only seemed to stir her feelings more and she was curious to see what it was like. Was it really like what she had read?

Turning away from watching him, she looked to the doors that lead to the gardens as they approached them. Sarah grinned, she would find out soon enough. The thought alone made her heart flutter with brimming excitement. 

Opening the door with his magic, Jareth lead her into the gardens, his hand resting against the one that was placed within the crook of his arm. As they walked the grassy path surrounded by bushes of roses and exotic flowers in bloom, he watched the sunlight dance off of her long dark hair. 

The wind was cool and fragrant, a welcome as it pushed back her hair. She loved the gardens. They were her favorite place within his kingdom though she had not seen all for he had forbid her to wander into the Labyrinth that surrounded them unless he was escorting her. 

Jareth smiled, "I am curious as to your thoughts Sarah. You seem so preoccupied."

Sarah turned at the deep sound of his voice and blushed, "Just thinking about how wonderful this place is. I love the gardens." And being with you, she mentally added.

Jareth had heard her thoughts and was a bit surprised that she had projected them, though by the look upon her face she did not know. He smiled but at the same time he studied her closely. Could he have missed something about her, something that he had been too preoccupied with her presence alone to notice?

"It is one of the best parts of my castle grounds, though, there is more within my Kingdom that I would gladly show you that far surpass this place. There is still much left for me to show you." Jareth could sense it, magic. How had he not seen it? This would have to be closely monitored. He could not allow her to regain her true memories. He could not bear to lose her. He would not lose her. 

Sarah smiled as she sat at the bench they had walked up to, her skirts softly billowing around her, "I would truly like that."

He watched her as she sat with grace, looking like true royalty. He was amazed how much she reminded him of his own kind. If he did not know better he would have sworn that she was indeed Fae. 

Sitting down beside her, he asked, "Then I shall take you out tomorrow. We can ride out and have a picnic. Does that suit your fancy?"

She grinned, "It sounds truly lovely. I have not ridden Starlight for almost a whole week. She's probably thinking that I am neglecting her."

His eyes sparkled, "You do spoil her and she is too spirited."

"But I like her because of her spirit. Give me a spirited horse over a docile one any day!" she proclaimed, earning a chuckle from his lips.

She seemed more at ease than when they were in the study. He enjoyed their talks; she had a way of looking at things that made them more enjoyable to him. Being as long lived as he, it was a much needed addition to his life. There were times when being immortal weighed heavily upon him, when the centuries that have past by grow heavy and unbearable. But when he looked into her eyes or heard laughter escape her lips he found that weight non-existent. 

Sarah watched as a colorful butterfly fluttered past them and rested upon one of the white blossoms that grew from one of the bushes that surrounded them. There was so much color here that it made one think that they were perhaps in a dream. Turning back towards Jareth, she felt her cheeks flush at the way that he was watching her.

Suddenly she wished for him to kiss her again and as if he had heard her inner need he moved forward or did she move towards him, mayhap both. Lightly his velvet lips touched her and her eyes fluttered closed from the sensation. The hands that rested within her lap were now resting upon his shoulders.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body closer to his. It was pure heaven to have her lips pressed to his, to feel her shyly returning his kiss. One arm still wrapped around her waist, he moved the other to cup her cheek. Long weeks of wanting nothing more than to touch her, kiss her, or to hold her near, Jareth traced her lower lip with his tongue as if asking permission to enter.

Hesitantly Sarah opened her mouth at the touch of his tongue to her lips and gasped as it entered her mouth. She stiffened at first for it was a strange but wondrous sensation, then she found herself relaxing. Feeling his soft warm tongue probe and stroke her mouth, Sarah went on instinct as she slowly started to return his affection by attempting to mimic what he was doing. 

Jareth moaned, as she started to move her tongue along his and into his own mouth, his arms tightening around her. Gods, she tasted as sweet and enticing as she looked. Though her returning affection was clumsy and shy, it drove him mad with passionate hunger.

Reluctantly he pulled away, breaking their sweet kiss. Both were breathing hard as he leaned his forehead to rest against hers. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of her, savoring this moment as if it were their last but he knew that it was only the beginning. 

Opening his eyes, he watched as she struggled with herself to calm her breathing and he noticed her body trembling. He could picture her white skin covered only in his silken red sheets, her dark raven hair spread out among the pillows. 

Jareth pulled away fully then, the only contact being his hands holding hers. Stroking her cheek he huskily spoke, "It is becoming late Sarah. We should return for dinner."

Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice, she was trying desperately to regain her breathing. She could feel herself trembling at the emotions that still raked through her body and this just from a single kiss. His words took a moment to register.

Eyes smoky with passion, Sarah looked to him and wondered why he had gasped at that moment. She watched as he raised her hands up to his lips and kissed each knuckle tenderly as if they were the most precious things in his existence. The look he returned to her took her very breath away. What was it that she saw there? It made heart thunder within her chest and her insides smolder with an aching desire.

He had to stop himself from taking her then and there at the look that she had given him. There was so much need within those eyes, a need for more. Normally he would not pass up the chance to take advantage of such an open need but he hesitated for some reason. No, she was more to him than that of a concubine or passing fancy. She was to be his Queen, his betrothed. He would never let her go.

Rising from his seat on the bench, he helped her to rise as well and tucked her hand within the crook of his arm, "Come, dinner should be ready and waiting for us within the dinning hall."

Sarah could only nod in her agreement and allowed him to lead her from the gardens. She could still feel his lips upon hers, the fire and passion that it had ignited within her, the taste of him still lingering within her mouth. These feelings were far beyond any that she had ever read about. Suddenly she felt giddy and happy inside and could not hold back the smile that spread about her lips even if she wanted too.

AN: Wow! Now that is what I call one steamy kiss! Things are heating up between Jareth and Sarah. Please if you like what you read click on the review button bellow and leave me with your review. HUGS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Long time no read. Thank you to all that have reviewed and emailed me. You guys are the best. The reason for my absence from updating for so long is that I'm trying to concentrate on my originals. Hopefully I'll finish a novel soon and some publisher will like it enough to publish it. I had an urge to work on this story today and came up with this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy it and like what I've done. Hugs to you all.

Faded Memories

Chapter Five

            Lightness filled her heart, it was as if she were never alive until that day when Jareth, the handsome and charming Goblin King, first asked for the right to court her. She had accepted and they had shared their first kiss, a first kiss in a line of many. 

            Sarah grinned to herself as she sat within the gardens. This had become her haven, the place to come and reflect and think about her life, herself. The memories still did not return but with having Jareth as a constant companion she found that it seemed not as important to her anymore as it did before. What is there to miss when you have not the memory of it to know to miss it? 

            Hand lightly caressing a nearby flower, Sarah turned as she thought she had heard something. Usually the goblins and Jareth left her alone when she was in this part of the gardens, all knowing that this was her place to be alone to think and ponder about things. Standing she made her way towards where she thought she heard something.

            A hedge of green shook violently causing her to gasp out in startled surprise. What came out from the hedge caused her to step back and she found herself falling as her feet caught the edge of her skirts. A yelp of surprise escaped her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the man before her.

            He was tall with short brown hair that was matted with dirt and blood, his pale skin marred by multiple bloodied cuts. He staggered out from the hedge, panting as if he had been running for days. Dressed in dirtied brown trousers and torn dark blue shirt he came towards her.

            Sarah pushed herself back and away from this stranger, having no idea if he was friend or foe. "JARETH!" she finally managed to yell out.

            The man collapsed before her, almost on top of her, "I've found you. We've been searching all over the Underground for you."

            She was bewildered. What was this man talking about? He acted as if he knew her. Who had been looking for her? Was this man delirious?

            Jareth appeared from thin air and pulled the man away from her. "GAURDS!" he called out as he harshly pushed the man away from Sarah. Placing himself between her and the man, Jareth glared down at him in anger.

            The man returned Jareth's glare, "You think that you can get away with this! What have you done to her?"

            A look of confusion crossed Jareth's features for an instant and then his stoic mask of indifference was set in place. "I know not what you speak. You are a trespasser and have been refused entry and here you are. I see that you have encountered my wards."

            The man narrowed his eyes, "You have no idea do you? You know nothing of what you have done." He laughed a laugh that was filled with malice before starting to cough and flinch slightly in pain. 

            Before the stranger could say more the goblin guard arrived and started to drag him away. The man continued to yell, but to Sarah and not Jareth, "He has deceived you your highness! Do not trust him!" and then he was gone.

            Sarah looked on with confusion crossing her brow. "Jareth?" she asked with shaky voice. 

            Jareth turned towards her and was immediately at her side helping her to stand. "Are you all right? He did not hurt you did he?"

            "I'm all right. He startled me but did nothing to harm me. What was he talking about and why did he call me your highness?" Could he have lied to her after all of this time? No, the man had to be mad. 

            Caressing her cheek with his hand, Jareth answered, "I do not know what he was raving about. Do not worry, he will not bother you again."

            She believed him, truly and totally believed him. The man had to have been mad, some enemy of Jareth's kingdom that wanted to taint his name. A bit shaken by the experience, Sarah buried her head in his chest reassuring her with the closeness of his body against hers. He always made her feel so safe. 

            Pulling away from her slightly he tilted her head up to his and then bent down towards her lips. Gently his lips touched hers, feather light and filled with love. Soon though the kiss grew in intensity as Jareth deepened their kiss. When she had yelled out his name in such fear it had terrified him to think that she might have come to harm. If that man had touched her he would slowly torture him before taking him apart limb from bloody limb. 

            Breaking the kiss, his eyes searched hers as his hands cupped her cheeks. "I want you to be in the presence of someone at all times until I find out what is going on. Do not venture anywhere without an escort from me or one of the guards." 

She tried to open her mouth to argue but he pressed his fingers to her lips to stop her before she could try and protest. "No arguments, this is not up for discussion. That man broke through very powerful wards and I will not take any chances when it comes to your safety."

Knowing that when he says something is not up for discussion there is no arguing with the Fae, she nodded in assent. She was still a little shaken by what had happened and knew that he was probably right in his worry. 

After having escorted Sarah back to her rooms Jareth made his way towards the throne room. He was worried. The man had addressed her as if she were royalty and accused him of some treachery. Well, he was guilty in part for deception by denying Sarah her memories but she was his to do with as he deemed fit. She had failed to break his spell and solve the labyrinth in time and now she was a permanent member of his kingdom and future queen. She was rightfully his.

Entering the throne room he ignored the form that was crumbled in the pit before his throne. His goblin guards stood in a semi-circle surrounding him with spears pointed at him. One slobbering guard snickered as he poked the sharp end of the spear into the already injured man's body.

The man was huddled on the floor, his arms held close to his chest as he tried to regain his strength. He ignored the sharp pain that went into his side as one of the Goblin guards poked him with their spear. Seeing the Goblin King entering the room he forced his body to straighten as much as was physically possible for his exhausted and wounded form. Head held high he glared at the Kind now seated arrogantly in his throne.

The crystal was cool against his gloved hand as he studied it as if in contemplation. He knew full well that the invader was glaring daggers at him and cared not. Without looking at the weak and injured man Jareth waved his hand towards the guards and spoke in a bored tone. "Leave us."

The Goblins only glanced to one another before hurrying to do their King's bidding. None wanted to be the subject of his wrath when they did not follow his orders fast enough. He had not been as harsh since the Lady Sarah's moving in but they knew better. He'd get them when she wasn't looking.

The room was silent, save to the scuffling of feet and clang of armor as the Goblins scurried out of the room. 

Jareth floated the crystal just above his hand, his finger slowly caressing the smoothness of its shape as if fascinated by it. It looked as if he completely ignored the intruder but in truth he was aware of his every movement and stance. With a sigh he grasped the crystal and it quickly shrunk down in size until it was no longer there.

Standing with a smooth grace that would put a panther to shame, Jareth stood from his throne and approached the man before him. The man was now standing; his body slightly slouched over as he struggled to keep to his feet. On closer inspection he could sense magic from the man and knew from the way he had broken through his wards that he was hiding greater magic that had now weakened from his breaking of the wards.

Hands clasped behind his back, Jareth regarded the man with a bored arrogance that only pure royals could pull off so well. "Well? Do you plan on stating your business or would you rather just stand there and bleed?"

The man sneered at the King's arrogance. Furry burned behind his eyes and that furry was focused wholly on the Goblin King. A harsh laugh broke from his broken and dry lips. "You are the one at folly here Your Majesty," the last was said with a mocking sneer. "Your banishment here will pale in comparison to what they will do once they find out what you have done."

A light eyebrow arched over an amused gaze. "And what is this thing that I have done? I have done nothing that has not been within my rights as Goblin King and as Fae."

The intruder grimaced in pain as his lips corked up slightly in amusement. The cut in the corner of his mouth had yet to heal fully. The magic he had used in order to force entry had drained him and he was yet to be at his full strength. "You have taken the Undergrounds air. She knows herself as Sarah but we had to keep her in hiding in the mortal realm for her own protection. Sarah is the lost Princess Aliana, daughter of King Odarious and air to the throne of the Underground."

The silence that followed the man's words in the room was deafening. Jareth stood frozen in his place. In his long life never had he felt so surprised and such dread at hearing his words. Without another word, his hand waved in an arch before him as he sent his magic towards the stranger. The stranger had no time to react or understand what has happening before he was flung magically from the room and sent into an enchanted and heavily warded oubliette. 

Slowly Jareth turned towards his throne and moved towards it. Heavily he collapsed onto the throne, his normal pale complexion gone even paler. It slowly made sense somehow. The natural grace and the unconscious way that she acted as if she were royalty. The hint of magic that was hidden from his perception save for recently. 

Closing his eyes, Jareth buried his face into his hands and for the first time in centuries lost his cool continence as fear burned into his soul. His heart literally felt as if it would shatter into a million pieces. He would lose her. If one had found her here others would surely follow. The spell that erased her memories would most probably be shattered and she would remember, remember it all. The magics help him. She would truly loathed and despise him once his deception was revealed. 

Jareth, the Goblin King, feared not the wrath of the Fae courts but of losing his Sarah. By Fae law and the law of the Labyrinth and the Underground he was well within his rights to having taken Sarah. After all she had summoned him, accepted his challenge of running his Labyrinth and failed to solve it within the allotted time. By their ways she was well and truly his by right of their agreement. For once you agree to something with the Fae that agreement is permanently binding. 

The only way to break such a binding agreement would be his death. He had to come to a decision and quickly. If she were to find out from strangers of his deception then he knew that she would or could never forgive him. Hands closing into fists at his sides, Jareth leaned back his head with eyes closed and a loud roar of anguish and anger escaped from deep within his throat. 

Lying in bed, Sarah's thoughts were haunted by the vision of that man suddenly appearing before her all bloodied. His words, though she thought them to be nothing more than some kind of mad ravings, echoed within her skull. A feeling of dread entered her being and she hugged herself as if to hide away from the sensation. 

A loud anguished roar suddenly broke through the silence of the room. Sarah jerked up almost off of the bed with a start, her heart pounding in her throat. Hands shakily held to her throat she attempted to swallow her heart back down from where it had lodged. Who could have made such a grievous roar?

For some reason her heart suddenly felt heavy as if a great sadness rushed through her being. There was also a feeling of fear, anger, dread, and grief. She knew that these were not her own feelings that she was sensing. Eyes blurring with unshed tears she knew that they were Jareth's.

Coming to such a conclusion, she quickly rolled off of her bed and grabbed for her robe. Rushing to the door she quickly slammed it open and rushed towards the throne room. He had to be all right. She needed to go to him, to comfort him as he had done for her on so many occasions since her accident and amnesia. 

"Oh please," she whispered a prayer, "let him be all right."


End file.
